Suzaku I love you
by JimHawkinsLover
Summary: This is a Yaoi fanfiction between Lelouche and Suzaku. There is sex so it is rated M. But it's really good I hope you like it! I may be adding another Chapter if I get a review saying that you want it :D


I'm running. I can't take any more of it! Why this? Why now? I can't stop thinking about what just happened. I just left him there! What's the point in running from someone I want to be with?  
"Suzaku….I love you"  
I can't stop crying. I want to stop running and turn around. I want to be able to feel his lips again. I look towards the school grounds where he held me close. Why has all this happening so suddenly? I stop running.  
"Lelouch….."  
Two days before…  
"Good morning, Lelouch!" I said smiling.  
Lelouch continued to read his book.  
"Lelouch?" I didn't understand why he wasn't replying to me.  
Finally Lelouch looks up. "Oh! Suzaku. Sorry I didn't realize you were standing there."  
I look at him still confused. "um…..so what are you reading?"  
"It's a book I have to read for History." He said as though he was scared to tell me.  
"Can I see it?" I asked as I walked around the table to see.  
"No. I have to go. Bye, Suzaku," He stood up quickly and all his stuff fell on the floor.  
I began to help him pick it up but we ended up hitting our heads together like big goofs.  
"Ow!" Lelouch dropped his stuff again.  
I rubbed my head, "I'm so sorry Lelouch!" I reached over to see if he was okay.  
"It's fine." Lelouch seemed somewhat agitated.  
I still continued to reach and touched his forehead. It felt hotter than expected. So I asked Lelouch, "Are you sure you're okay? You feel really warm."  
He felt his forehead and looked at me, "I'll be fine…." He begun to stand up and as soon as he did he collapsed. I caught him in my arms.  
"Lelouch!" I screamed. I didn't know what to do. I needed someone's help. I picked up Lelouch and I got up and ran out of the library to the nurse. I was panting so I could hardly say anything. "Lelouch…Just…collapsed!"

The nurse runs over and starts to feel his forehead and chest, "Quickly put him on the bed and get some cool water and a towel!"  
I lay lelouch on the bed. I go get the water and the towel and rush back and when I do I see the nurse looking really upset. "Here, hand me the water."  
I gave the nurse the water and towel and she put the towel in the water and began to dab it on Lelouch's head. I'm so worried! What's going to happen to him? I can't deal with the thought of something happening to my best friend.  
"Suzaku. Don't worry. He'll be okay. He just has been sick for a while and hasn't told anyone but me," The nurse looks at me with a sad smile.  
"What do you mean he's been sick?" I felt so angry at her. I didn't know why but I wanted her to just tell me and then slap her.  
"Lelouch had gotten hurt last time he went out as zero, Suzaku," the nurse looked at me in tears.  
"What do you mean?" I sounded angry.  
"He had gotten stabbed," the nurse said.  
I looked down at Lelouch. I grabbed his shirt and began to unbutton it in silent rage. I got to the third button and I saw his bandages stained with blood. I couldn't bear it. I ripped the rest of his shirt off. I can't believe he kept this from me! "Why was I not informed?" I yelled at the nurse, "Why?"  
"He told me not to tell you because he didn't want you to be angry," the nurse says as I began crying.  
"Suzaku?" I hear Lelouch's voice.  
I'm in tears crying over him. I'm so mad. I don't understand why he didn't tell me he had gotten hurt! Why? "Suzaku?" I hear his voice again only this time it sounded muffled. My head was spinning. I can't breathe. I hear the nurse very faintly cry, "SUZAKU!" I felt numb. Then the entire room went black.

I wake up and I have this splitting headache. I see Lelouch sitting in a chair next to me; he had fallen asleep. I touch his cheek and he jolts awake. He looks up at me, "Suzaku!"  
I look at him in confusion. "What the hell happened?"  
"You passed out. The nurse said she wasn't sure why but she wants you to stay here until she figures out why you did," Lelouch is looking at me as if he really cares. I just can't believe it! Why not tell me you got hurt?  
"So besides that….where you ever were going to tell me?" I look at him.  
"No. Suzaku it's none of your concern. You promised me that when it came to Zero you would never ask," Lelouch puts his head down; trying to avoid my eyes.  
I looked at him in anger and began to shout, "You don't get it I was saying that as a General! Not as your best friend! I won't allow this to happen ever again!"  
Lelouch stands up quickly. The chair squeaks, his hands are on the bed and he looks up with furry in his eyes, "Suzaku if you were my friend, General or not you wouldn't keep trying to mess with something that has nothing to do with you!"  
I couldn't believe it...Lelouch has never said anything like that to me before! "I don't care! I won't let you, Lelouch!" I'm crying and yelling. I'm so hurt. Why does he not want me to care about him?  
"Suzaku…" Lelouch's hands are in fists.  
"Lelouch?" I'm completely terrified. I can't move. This is the first time I've ever been frightened of him.  
"I…" Lelouch unclenches his fists and sits down, his head in his hands. I can hear him starting to cry.  
"Lelouch?" I lean closer to him. Suddenly he grabs my wrist. I'm starting to fall forward because he's causing me to become unbalanced. I'm in shock! His hand that isn't holding on to my wrist is holding my head to his face. His lips are touching mine. I try to shake free, but I can't. My face feels red. Am I blushing? No. I can't be. I look at Lelouch's face. His eyes are closed but I can see a tear falling down his cheek. I can't move or shake him off. Am I even trying? I feel strange. Then I feel his tongue. It's soft and warm. I can't help but feel at piece. He hasn't let go yet. I don't understand. Is there something Lelouch hasn't told me that's making him act this way? He finally begins to pull away. He looks at me, "Suzaku… you're hard."  
I quickly look down. I try to pull away, "Please let go of me!"  
"Suzaku…I love you" I hear him say. What? What is he talking about? I keep trying to get him to let go of me. I can't believe I'm hard! He's my best friend! Why is this happening?  
He gets up on the bed. "What are you doing, Lelouch?" he pins me to the bed. Why can't I get enough strength to push him off!  
"Suzaku…I didn't want you to know so I wouldn't worry you. Like I said…" he leans into my ear and whispers, "I love you."  
His voice is like a chill. I can't believe it, he… Then Lelouch touches my cheek and kisses me again. I feel his soft tongue. I feel his hand go down my chest. Why Lelouch? I can't help but feel sorrow. Is it because I know him I'm letting him do this? He kisses my forehead and begins rub my nipple. I try to break the silence and my breathing, "Lelouch… Why?"  
Lelouch stops touching me and lays his head on my chest, "I love you, Suzaku. I don't want to lose you to anyone and I want to always protect you."  
I'm still really red and hard. I look into Lelouch's sweet eyes that are filled with compassion. I put my hand on his head, "But why are you doing this? I'm not a girl."  
Lelouch doesn't answer. He grabs me and starts to stroke my ochinchin (what little Japanese boys would call their penis') "LELOUCH!" I can't stand it. I might be coming. Lelouch looks up at me and says, "I know you're not. But I still want to be able to love you more than anyone else, Suzaku." Then I feel him unzip my pants. "Wait! Don't!"  
"It's alright, Suzaku. I won't hurt you." Lelouch pulls down my underwear. I hear him say, "Wow! You're ochinchin is huge." I feel him poke it.  
"Please! Lelouch! This is wrong! I'm not a girl and I'm your best friend," I can't move. It's almost like I'm frightened. I'm fightened that if I try to resist I could lose him.  
I start to feel lelouch stroke my ochinchin. "Ugh…ah…mmmhmm" I'm trying to keep myself from saying anything and then I start to feel wet. "Lelouch, please stop."  
I have my eyes closed when I feel something warm rubbing on my ochinchin. I look down and lelouch is licking me. "Ah…Lelouch…Don't that's…mmmmmhmmm…Dirty!"  
Lelouch licks his lips and looks at me. I'm panting. Then he vigorously starts to suck on my ochinchin. "LELOUCH…mmmhhmmm…ah…ah…AAAAAAAAH! I came. I hear a gulp. I look down at Lelouch, "Why did you swallow it?"  
Lelouch looks up at me and leans over into my ear. "Because it tastes good." Lelouch licks my ear. "ah" I let out.  
"Lelouch please stop. I don't want to lose you!" I start to cry. Lelouch quickly hugs me. "Don't cry Suzaku I'll always be here for you. I promise I'll never leave you! I love you and I'm sorry!" I hear him crying too.  
"Lelouch…" I lean in and I kiss him softly on the cheek.  
"Suzaku…" I lay back and Lelouch is on top of me. I suddenly feel something rubbing on me. I realize its Lelouch's ochinchin. I reach out and I touch it. Lelouch's face turns red. "Suzaku, can I come in?"  
"What do you mean?" I don't understand if I'm not a girl how can he… No…  
"I'll show you." I feel Lelouch start to rub my butt hole.  
I grab his hand, "It won't fit!"  
Lelouch licks me. "Don't worry I'll prepare you."  
I feel his finger go in. "ah!"  
"Don't worry Suzaku. You'll be able to feel it soon." He continues to move his finger inside of me. I'm perspiring. He's right I am starting to feel good. I want him but I'm kind of scared. This is my first time. I feel him pull out his finger and now something's rubbing on me. "Lelouch?"  
"You're ready, Suzaku. Can I come in?" I close my eyes and shake my head, "Yes! I want to feel you Lelouch! Deep inside me." I feel it go in. The deeper it goes the hotter it's burning inside of me.  
"AH Lelouch! Does it feel good?" I look behind me.  
"Yes! Suzaku your inside is so soft and wet! I think I might be coming." I feel him start to pull out.  
"No! Cum inside me! I want to feel your love!" Lelouch slides it back in and starts to thrust faster. "Suzaku! I'm Coming!"  
"Lelouch, me too"  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!


End file.
